choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuji City
Fuji City (known in the Japanese version as フジシティ Fuji Shitī Fuji City) is the second major city in Choro-Q HG 2. It is thematically based on feudal Japan, in which it borrows its architecture and aspects of culture from. It is south of Peach Town, and north of My City and Sandpolis. Background Fujicityvillage2.jpg|Fuji City village shops Fujicityvillage.jpg|Fuji City village shops Fujicityview.jpg|View of Fuji City from the top of the hill Fujicityshrinehill.jpg|The hill leading to Fuji City Shrine Fujicityshrine.jpg|The Fuji City Shrine Fujicitycastle3.jpg|Fuji Castle at dusk Fujicitycastle2.jpg|Fuji Castle in the daylight PCSX2-R5875.EXE_0x4067955C.png|The Fuji City billboard in Peach Town Fuji City is situated on a large island in the east side of the game world. Ringed by a thick forest, the island is connected to the north by Island Bridge, and can be reached from the south with the Fuji City-Chestnut Canyon highway. Towering over the town is a large tiered castle, where the King of Fuji City and his heiress, Princess Nanaha luxuriously live. A square moat separates the castle from the homes of the city's residents who are comfortably supplied by a variety of shops and amenities. A steep mountaintop overlooks the city from the northwest, where the player can also find a large shrine. Races *Ninja Temple Raceway © *Temple Raceway (B, A, and Grand Prix) Inhabitants * Barkeeper * Dumpling Cake Shop (Car) *Echigoya Sales Assistant * Goro * Guard * Guard of the Maze * Hakosuke * Hanako * Heizo * Iwasuke * King of Fuji City * Kiyokichi * Matsugoro * Natsuo * Nobizo * Otomi * Paint Shop Worker * Parts Shop Worker * Princess Nanaha * Quick-Pic Photographer *Sakuzo *Shinsaku *Shohei *Spirit Medium *Toki *Uzumasa Characters that move to My City *Brian *Coine *Gichi Local buildings *Q's Factory *Body Shop *Paint Shop *Heizo's Japanese House *Iwasuke's Japanese House *Spirit Medium's Japanese House *Prison *Dumpling Cake Shop *Echigoya Sales Station *Hanako's Japanese House *Treasure Hunting Maze *Uzumasa's Japanese House *Princess Nanaha's Throne Room *King's Castle *Hakosuke's Japanese House *Natsuo's Japanese House *Noodle Shop *Quick-Pic Shop #17 *Quick-Pic Shop #18 *Quick-Pic Shop #19 *Quick-Pic Shop #20 *Quick-Pic Shop #21 *Quick-Pic Shop #22 *Quick-Pic Shop #23 *Quick-Pic Shop #24 *Quick-Pic Shop #25 *Quick-Pic Shop #26 *Quick-Pic Shop #27 Stamps * Stamp 10 - Visit all the houses in Fuji City! * Stamp 11 - Got a Gold Ornament! * Stamp 12 - Got a Policemen's Club! * Stamp 13 - Found the location of Treasure Hunting Maze! * Stamp 14 - Found the treasure in Treasure Hunting Maze! * Stamp 15 - Completed Treasure Hunting Maze within 3 min! * Stamp 16 - Beat King in the Sliding Door Race! * Stamp 17 - Saved Otomi of the Dumpling Cake Shop! * Stamp 18 - Met Iwasuke! * Stamp 19 - Listened to Hakosuke's trumpet! * Stamp 20 - Had my fortune told! * Stamp 21 - Beat Natsuo in the Highway Race! * Stamp 22 - Completed the Highway Race in less than 50 sec! *Stamp 95 - We now have a fan club! *Stamp 96 - The picture album is full! Activities *Treasure Hunting Maze *Sliding Door Race *Highway Race Trivia * The Castle in the middle of the city is directly inspired by large Japanese castles like Hiroshima and Himeji Castle. * The red gates that lead you to the shrine are called torii in Japanese. * There is a large wooden box next to the sleeping guard. In Japan, this box is known as an osaisen-bako, and acts as a small chest where people can deposit money, believing that they will be granted wishes. * The sliding doors in the Temple Raceway stage are made of "'fusuma", a type of Japanese paper. * All the inhabitants of Fuji City have Japanese car bodies to match the Japanese-themed location. The majority of the cars in Fuji City are Toyotas, although there are a few exceptions. * There is an echigoya; echigoya is an enormous chain of Japanese clothing shops that generally relies on crafting kimonos that originated from 1673, the year during the Edo era. In real life, it still exists today, under the name Mitsukoshi since the Meiji era. * In the Japanese version of the game, a male character called Saemennojou tells listeners of Peach FM about the weather in Fuji City. However, he is not a meetable character in the game. ** His name came from Tōyama Kagemoto. Famous as "Tōyama no Kin-san" jidaigeki. *** Saemonnnojou is his Position. Most people sometimes named themselves with Positions like middle names in English. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Settlements